Der Antiquitätenhändler
by Noctis Lucis
Summary: Thomas Byrne erbte den Antiquitätenhandel seines Vater und führte diesen mit gutem Erfolg. Er hatte ein Gespür für wertvolle Gegenstände und das Glück schien auf Thomas' Seite. Bis ein junger Mann 1946 seinen Laden betrat:  Tom Marvolo Riddle.
1. I Das Paradies

**Titel:** Der Antiquitätenhändler  
**Autor:** Noctifer  
**Genre: **Drama   
**Hauptpersonen: **Tom Marvolo Riddle / Thomas Byrne  
**Rating:** P18  
**Warnings: **Characterdeath / Dark / Fear

**Part: **1 (von 3) Das Paradies

**Summary: **Thomas Byrne erbte den Antiquitätenhandel seines Vater und führte diesen mit gutem Erfolg. Er hatte ein Gespür für wertvolle Gegenstände und das Glück schien auf Thomas' Seite. Bis ein junger Mann 1946 seinen Laden betrat - Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_**Da starb ich nicht und konnte auch nicht leben, **__**  
**__**Bedenk für dich, wenn du ein Gran Verstand, **__**  
**__**Was aus mir wurde ohne Tod und Leben. **_  
_  
__Io non mori', e non rimasi vivo:__  
__pensa oggimai per te, s'hai fior d'ingegno, __  
__qual io divenni, d'uno e d'altro privo. _  
_  
__(Hölle XXXIV. Gesang - IX. Höllenkreis. Die Verräter. __Judas.)_

_London, Piccadilly Street, 07. __Juni 1946_

Thomas röchelte, bekam keine Luft und starrte entsetzt auf die Blutlache, die sich auf dem schneeweißen Marmorboden ausbreitete.  
Seine Hände drückten schmerzhaft auf die Wunde an seinem Hals, Krämpfe schüttelten ihn, während das Blut durch seine Finger über sein weißes Hemd, auf seine Hose und den Boden floß.

Thomas sah verschwommen, dass er sich bewegte.

_Er. _

Thomas Kräfte schwanden. Eine kalte Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und langsam kippte er zur Seite.  
Er spürte etwas Warmes. Warm und feucht. Sein Blut.

Das Letzte, das Thomas sah, war das kalte, erfreute Lächeln seines Mörders, der mit dunkeln Augen zusah, wie Thomas an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte.

**Teil I. Das Paradies**

_**Kehrt um zum Strand, für den ihr seid geboren, **__**  
**__**Und wagt euch nicht hinaus aufs hohe Meer!**__**  
**__**Verliert ihr mich, seid ihr vielleicht verloren. **_  
_  
__Tornate a riveder li vostri litri:__  
__non vi mettet in pelago, ché, forse, __  
__perdendo me, rimarreste smarriti. _  
_  
__(Himmel II. Gesang - I. Himmel: Die Seelen der Schwachen..)_

_London, Piccadilly Street, ein Tag vorher_

Der Abend dämmerte bereits, als John leise an die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer klopfte.

Thomas zuckte kurz zusammen und fluchte leise.  
"Herein!"  
Die schwere Holztür öffnete mit leisem Knarren.  
John, der schon für Thomas Vater gearbeitet und gute Dienste geleistet hatte, betrat den Raum: "Sir? Hier ist ein Herr, der gerne mit Ihnen persönlich sprechen möchte."  
"Er soll warten", erwiderte Thomas konzentriert.

Gerade war er dabei einen wertvollen Dolch, dessen Fertigung er auf die Zeit zwischen 900 und 1100 nach Christus schätzte, für eine seiner besten Kundinnen in aufwendiger Präzisionsarbeit zu restaurieren.  
Ein wundervolles Objekt:  
Eine silberne Klinge mit aufwendig eingearbeiteten Runen. Thomas lächelte über den naiven Glauben an Magie zur der Zeit, in der dieses wunderbare Stück Handwerkskunst gefertigt worden war.  
Der Haltegriff war aus Leder, hochqualitativ, mit Stickereien, die dem Endstück das Aussehen eines Schlangenkopfes gaben.  
Grüne Smaragde funkelten in den ledernen Augenhöhlen - ein wahres Wunder, dass die Originale noch immer in ihren Fassungen ruhten und darauf warteten, in neuem Glanz zu erstrahlen.

Natürlich konnte er die Arbeit an dem Objekt kurzzeitig unterbrechen, doch gerade war er daran die letzten Reste von Dreck, Blut und sonstigen Ansammlungen vom Schaft der Klinge zu entfernen.  
Mit der Spitze eines Skalpells, das mit einer hauchdünnen Wachsschicht überzogen war, um das wertvolle Objekt nicht zu verletzen, kratzte er vorsichtig an dem Schaft.  
Thomas fragte sich, wie viele Leben diese mittlerweile stumpfe Klinge wohl beendet haben mochte.

Zehn Minuten später öffnete Thomas die Tür zum Vorzimmer und sah in einem der barocken Sessel einen jungen Mann sitzen, der aufstand, als der Antiquitätenhändler das Zimmer betrat.

"Thomas Byrne", stellte er sich vor, ging auf den Fremden zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
Kurz schien es ihm, als würden die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers, die Thomas eingehend musterten, zu wütend verengten Schlitzen.   
"Tom Marvolo Riddle", stellte sich der Fremde vor und gab Thomas die Hand. Die Abscheu, die Thomas glaubte in den Augen gesehen zu haben, war verschwunden und er konnte keine Gefühlsregung mehr darin erkennen.

"Was kann ich für sie tun, Mister Riddle?", fragte Thomas und bedeutete seinem Gast, ihm in den angrenzenden, großen Raum zu folgen.

Drei große Bilder zierten die Wände des Arbeitszimmers, alle drei Szenen aus Dante Aligheris Göttlicher Komödie.

Der Dolch lag wieder wohlverwahrt im Tresor hinter einem Bildnis des Paradieses in den Mauern rechterhand des Schreibtisches.  
Die Szene, die der Künstler hier ausgewählt hatte, war die der Tugendhaften, die singend und tanzend unter rötlichen, kreuzartigen Blitzen Christus priesen.

Sein Gast, Mister Riddle, besah sich aufmerksam die Bilder an den Wänden und setzte sich nach einem Wink des Hausherren in einen der beiden hochlehnigen Lederstühle vor den Schreibtisch.  
Thomas stellte mit überraschtem Wohlgefallen fest, dass Mister Riddle ein ausgesprochen höfliches Verhalten an den Tag legte, in dessen Genuss man - gerade bei der Jugend - nur noch selten kam.  
Mit seinen fünfunddreißig Jahren zählte Thomas selbst noch zur Jugend, zumindest laut seinen Kollegen, die alle weit über fünfzig waren, doch den jungen Mann vor sich schätzte er auf den ersten Blick auf Anfang zwanzig. Höchstens.  
Das gepflegte Aussehen und der teure Stoff des Mantels verriet Thomas, dass Mister Riddle entweder aus gutem Hause stammte, oder bereits einen beachtlichen Erfolg in seinem Berufsleben vorweisen konnte.  
Es wäre auch möglich, dass seine Frau aus gutem Hause stammte, schließlich musste nicht jeder, wie er selbst, zum Jungesellendasein verdammt sein. Und Mister Riddle hatte, Thomas Einschätzung nach, gute Chancen beim anderen Geschlecht.  
Kurz beneidete Thomas Riddle um sein gutes, wenn auch hageres, Aussehen, doch rief er sich sofort in Erinnerung, dass er an seiner Einsamkeit selbst Schuld war: Sein Leben waren Antiquitäten, und keine Frau hatte es länger als ein paar Wochen mit ihm ausgehalten.  
Oftmals folgte nach einer Verabredung keine zweite. Nicht, weil Thomas unhöflich oder aufdringlich geworden war, er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Zeit gefunden und nach ein paar Wochen hatten die Frauen an ihm und er an den Frauen das Interesse verloren.

Thomas räusperte sich verschämt, als er bemerkte, dass er sein Gegenüber während seiner Gedankengänge hatte warten lassen. Riddle sah ihn aufmerksam, mit einem seltsam wissenden Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen, an. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mister Riddle?"

"Ich komme von Borgin & Burkes", antwortete Riddle leise, "Mister Borgin und Mister Burke sind immer auf der Suche nach besonderen Gegenständen und alten Artefakten. Ich komme mit dem Gesuch, einen Blick auf Ihre Schätze werfen zu dürfen und Ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, sollte ich etwas finden, das Mister Borgin und Mister Burke interessieren könnte."

Der Name Borgin & Burkes kam Thomas vage bekannt vor und er erinnerte sich, dass sein Vater in den zwanziger Jahren manchmal Mister Burke zu Besuch hatte, der oftmals mit leeren Händen ging, doch manchmal Einzelstücke für angemessene - wenn nicht sogar ausgesprochen gute - Preise kaufte.  
Thomas versuchte sich an das Gesicht von Mister Burke zu erinnern, doch die Erinnerungen waren verschwommen und kamen ihm seltsam fremd vor.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er seine Gedanken zurecht rücken wollen.  
In den fünfzehn Jahren, in denen Thomas das Geschäft ohne seinen Vater führte, war Mister Burke noch nie an ihn heran getreten. Dennoch sollte ihn das nicht davon abhalten, zumindest den ersten Schritt auf eine, vielleicht lukrative, Geschäftsverbindung einzugehen.  
"Sind Sie befugt, mir ein Angebot zu unterbreiten?", fragte Thomas und hoffte sein Gegenüber dadurch nicht zu kränken.  
Riddle lächelte kalt: "Ich bin jung, Mister Byrnes, aber meine Urteilsfähigkeit in solchen Belangen genießt Mister Burkes vollstes Vertrauen."

Thomas nickte. "Morgen Abend habe ich ein bis zwei Stunden Zeit, um Ihnen einige Objekte, die für Sie interessant sein könnten, zu präsentieren."  
"Gerne", lächelte Riddle, "Mister Burke wird erfreut sein, das zu hören."  
"Werde ich mit Mister Burkes Anwesenheit rechnen können?", wollte Thomas wissen und hoffte mit einem der Geschäftsinhaber verhandeln zu können.  
Zwar zweifelte er nicht an Riddles Urteilsfähigkeit, trotz seiner Jugend, doch er schien keine Leidenschaft für Antiquitäten zu haben.  
Thomas glaubte, dass Mister Burke die Geschichte, die mit den verschiedenen Gegenständen in Verbindung stand, spüren konnte und diese dementsprechend entlohnen würde.

"Antiquitäten sind meine Leidenschaft", sagte Riddle, als könnte er Gedanken lesen, und lächelte Thomas entwaffnend an.

"Gut", erwiderte Thomas und versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln - irgendetwas an Riddle irritierte ihn.

Die kalten, dunklen Augen, in deren braunem Irisring Thomas glaubte einen Stich ins rötliche zu sehen...

Riddle stand auf und streckte ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Mister Byrne. Ich werde morgen pünktlich um sieben Uhr Abends bei Ihnen sein, wenn Ihnen das recht ist."  
"Sicher", murmelte Thomas, erhob sich ebenfalls, ergriff kurz die ihm dargebotene Hand und wollte Riddle hinaus begleiten.  
"Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Mister Byrne, ich werde den Weg hinaus alleine finden. Sie haben sicherlich noch viel zu tun."  
Thomas nickte und sah zu, wie der junge Mann sein Arbeitszimmer verließ. 

Ihn fröstelte, obwohl der Kamin unter dem Bildnis der Hölle eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte.  
Riddles Finger waren kalt gewesen und die Berührung erinnerte ihn an etwas, von dem er sich nicht entsinnen konnte, was es war.

Eigentlich wollte Thomas nicht mit Riddle allein sein, doch John hatte am folgenden Tag - wie jeden Mittwoch - den Nachmittag frei.  
Er überlegte sich, ob er John bitten sollte, an diesem Abend zu bleiben, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder.  
John hatte Familie, und Thomas forderte bereits mehr als genug Zeit von ihm. 

Thomas drehte sich in Richtung des Tresors, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren - und erstarrte.  
Auf dem Schrank unter dem Bildnis des Pardieses stand ein Objekt aus Afrika, das einer seiner Kunden ihm als Geschenk von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht hatte.

Schlagartig wurde Thomas bewusst, an was ihn die Berührung mit Riddles Fingern, mit seiner Haut, erinnert hatte.   
Genau an dieses Objekt.

Im Schein des Feuers glitzerten ihm die roten Glasaugen der ausgestopften Schlange bösartig entgegen.


	2. II Das Fegefeuer

**Titel: Der Antiquitätenhändler**  
**Autor:** Noctifer  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Hauptpersonen:** Tom Marvolo Riddle / Thomas Byrne  
**Rating:** P18  
**Warnings: **Characterdeath / Dark / Fear  
**Part: **2 (von 3) Das Fegefeuer

_**Als sie bemerkten, daß das Licht entfloh, **_  
_**Dort, wo mein Leib den Durchgang ihm verboten, **_  
_**Ward ihr Gesang zum langen, heiseren Oh!**_

_Quando s'accorser chi'i' non dava loco_  
_per lo mio corpo al trapassar d'i raggi, _  
_mutar lo canto in un "Oh!" lungo e roco ._

_(Fegefeuer V. Gesang - II. Vorfegefeuer - Gewaltsam Gestorbene.)_

**Teil II. Das Fegefeuer**

_London, Piccadilly Street, 08. Juni 1946_

Pünktlich um zehn vor sieben Uhr betrat Tom Marvolo Riddle das Geschäft "Byrne's Antiquitäten" in der Piccadilly Street. 

"Guten Abend, Mister Riddle", grüßte Thomas.  
Er hatte sich am Vorabend und dem vergangenen Tag über seinen Eindruck von dem jungen Mann Gedanken gemacht und sich eingestanden, dass er übertrieben reagiert hatte.  
Riddle trug fast den selben Anzug wie am Vortag und vermittelte ein Bild von einem freundlichen jungen Mann, den man gerne als Schwiegersohn haben möchte.

Es war wohl wirklich so, wie eine Dame scherzhaft vor einigen Jahren zu Thomas gesagt hatte: "Thomas, durch den ganzen alten Kram musst du irgendwann verschroben werden. Ich meine, nur in der Vergangenheit zu leben, Dingen aus der Vergangenheit nachzujagen! Das muss einen doch verrückt machen!"  
Sie hatte gelacht.  
Thomas nicht.  
Eine zweite Verabredung gab es nicht, Thomas hat die Dame nie wieder gesehen. Sie war eine Schönheit, doch sie hatte ihn mit ihren Worten verletzt. Thomas glaubte, dass man in der Vergangenheit die Zukunft sehen konnte.  
Schließlich war es die Vergangenheit, die uns - die Gegenwart – prägte, und wir wiederum würden unsere Kinder - die Zukunft - prägen.  
So schloss sich in seinen Augen der Kreis.

Thomas führte Riddle in sein Arbeitszimmer, in dem er verschiedene Gegenstände aus seinem gut gesicherten Lager unterhalb des Gebäudes ausgewählt und aufgereiht hatte.

Ein Bildnis einer Szene aus Aligheri's Fegefeuer hing hinter dem massiven Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz. Der Schreibtisch war ein Liebhaberstück, datiert um das 17. Jahrhundert. Bisher hatte Thomas es nicht über's Herz gebracht, ihn zu verkaufen.  
Das dunkle Gemälde hinter dem großen Sessel stellte eine der letzten Szenen der "Hölle" dar: tausende Fratzen, gefangen in einem gefrorenen See, und in dessen Mitte - Kain, das Sinnbild für Verrat und Mord.

Riddle sah lächelnd zu dem Bildnis und erneut überkam Thomas ein kalter Schauder.

Im Schein des Feuers glaubte Thomas mehr denn je, einen roten Schimmer in Riddle's Augen zu sehen; zudem warfen die tanzenden Flammen merkwürdige Schatten auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.  
Schatten, die sein Gesicht in eine hohlwangige, schlangenähnliche Fratze verwandelten.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich Thomas, fast wie eine Vorahnung auf das, was die Zukunft für ihn bereit hielt.  
Er blickte auf die präparierte Schlange, die in diesem Augenblick für Thomas furchterregend lebendig und bedrohlich aussah.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Thomas, wie Riddle auf die Schlange zuging.  
Er sah kurz auf das Bildnis des Paradieses, zurück zur Schlange und streichelte ihr unendlich sanft, wie es Thomas vorkam, über den toten, schuppigen Schädel.  
"Ein wundervolles Exemplar _Naja haje_. Eine Uräusschlange, Mister Byrne. Vielleicht ist sie Ihnen durch Königin Kleopatra ein Begriff? Sie wählte diese Schlange als ihren Todesboten und ließ sich von ihr beißen."  
Noch einmal strich Riddle der Schlange über den Kopf und lachte leise.

Hätte Thomas dieses Lachen beschreiben müssen, so hätte er die Worte kalt, unheimlich und erschreckend gewählt.

Thomas wies mit zitternder Hand auf die Antiquitäten, die auf seinem Schreibtisch standen, und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Mochte ihm Riddle auch seltsam erscheinen, Thomas war ein Geschäftsmann in einer hart umkämpften Branche. Er wusste, dass jeder seine Eigenarten hatte. Als Kaufmann musste er diese Merkwürdigkeiten tolerieren und darüber hinwegsehen, ansonsten würde er sein Vermögen, das er sich in über die Jahre hart erarbeitet hatte, eines Tages verlieren.  
Seine Kunden waren zum Großteil Exzentriker, somit war ein freundliches Verhalten und gelegentliches Wegsehen bei seltsamen Verhaltensweisen, ein Muss.  
Mit geübtem Auge huschte Riddle's Blick über die Gegenstände auf dem Schreibtisch.  
"Nichts davon", flüsterte Riddle und richtete seinen Blick auf Thomas. "Haben Sie nicht etwas... Wertvolleres?"

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Thomas den Kopf und fühlte sich plötzlich merkwürdig benommen.   
Die Welt verlor für an Farbe und eine bleierne Schwere lähmte seine Glieder. Wie durch Watte hörte er Riddle's Stimme, die ihm süß und verlockend vorkam.

"Zeig mir, wo deine Schätze sind, Thomas."

Thomas nickte fahrig. Er musste - nein, er _wollte _Riddle seine Schätze zeigen.  
Langsam wankte er über den dicken, weinroten Teppich hinaus in das Vorzimmer.

Nichts, außer dem Willen, Riddle zufrieden zu stellen, fand noch Platz in seinen Gedanken.  
Er wollte ihm seine Schätze zeigen.  
Sie ihm schenken.  
Er wollte alles tun, nur um _Tom _glücklich zu sehen.

"Alles, Thomas?", fragte eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken, von der Thomas dachte, sie könne nur zu einem Engel gehören.

Er nickte und murmelte ohne zu zögern: "Alles."

Riddle verzog seine schmalen Lippen zu einem abfälligen Lächeln.  
Der dicke Muggel lief behäbig vor ihm her und schwebte in absoluter Glückseligkeit. Natürlich hätte der Magier einfach in das Antiquitätengeschäft apparieren können und sich holen, was er wollte.  
Doch die Gefahr, dass er magische Spuren hinterließ, war groß.  
Er durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Noch nicht.  
Außerdem würde es ein dreckiger Muggel weniger sein, wenn er das Haus verließ.  
Er musste es nur geschickt anstellen, so dass niemand - kein Muggel, Magier oder Squib - Verdacht schöpfte.   
Doch Riddle hatte bereits eine Idee, um dieser Gefahr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Thomas ging die Treppen hinunter und drehte sich jede zweite Stufe nach seinem Begleiter um.  
Er wollte sich versichern, dass _Tom_ ihm folgte, und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Antiquitätenhändlers, als Riddle ihm wohlwollend zunickte. Eine schwere, mit Ketten und großen Schlössern gesicherte Eisentür befand sich am Fuße der Treppe.  
Thomas klopfte seinen Mantel ab. Zuerst langsam, dann immer hektischer. Schließlich drehte er sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu Riddle um: "Herr, ich habe die Schlüssel in meinem Schreibtisch vergessen! Bitte vergebt mir, Herr, bitte verzeiht mir..."  
Wimmernd sank Thomas auf die Knie und schluchzte unkontrolliert, bis er jäh ein ihm bekanntes Klicken hörte.

Tom - sein _Tom_ - stand vor dem eisernen Tor und hatte das schwere Schloss in der linken Hand, während er eine Art Stock wie eine Waffe in der rechten Hand hielt.

"Kein Stock, Thomas. Ein Zauberstab."

"Zauberstab...", wisperte Thomas und starrte ehrfürchtig zu Riddle auf. "Verzeihst du mir, Tom?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Tom mit einem kalten Lächeln. "Nun mach das Tor auf, Thomas."

Riddle sah zu, wie der Muggel sich beeilte, seinen Befehlen folge zu leisten. Wie ihn dieser Abschaum anwiderte.   
Das dümmliche, runde Gesicht des Muggels zeigte tiefe Dankbarkeit, während er ächzend die Tür aufzog.  
Das schwarze Haar klebte strähnig an Thomas' Kopf und die glasigen, blauen Augen lechzten förmlich nach jedem Lob, jedem noch so geringen Zuspruch.

Riddle folgte dem Muggel in den großen, angrenzenden Raum, dessen Wände gesäumt waren von Regalen und Vitrinen.  
Vereinzelt standen große, antike Möbelstücke im Raum verteilt, deren Umrisse durch die weißen Laken, die vor Staub und der Feuchtigkeit schützen sollten, sich deutlich aus der Dunkelheit hervorhoben.  
Riddle beobachtete, wie der Muggel auf einen Kasten an der Wand zuging und einen Schalter umlegte.   
Flackernd tauchten nackte Glühbirnen das Lager in ein geisterhaftes Licht.  
Goldene Vasen reflektierten das Licht neben kleinen chinesischen Kriegern, deren Masken groteske Züge aufwiesen.  
Hunderte und Aberhunderte Gegenstände warteten auf ihren Verkauf, auf ihre Restaurierung oder einfach darauf, als wertlos enttarnt zu werden und auf dem Flohmarkt zu enden.

"Nein, hier ist es nicht", zischte Riddle und drehte sich zu Thomas, der durch den Zorn in _Tom's _Stimme zusammen zuckte und leise flehend zusammen sank.

"Hier sind meine Schätze, alle meine Schätze", flüsterte Thomas, kroch auf Knien zu Riddle und klammerte sich an dessen Mantel, "sie sind alle für dich!"

Angewidert riss Riddle seinen Mantel an sich und schlug Thomas hart mit der Faust ins Gesicht.  
Der Muggel schrie vor Schmerz auf, kippte rückwärts und blieb wimmernd liegen.  
"Steh auf!", fauchte Riddle und trat Thomas gegen den Fuß, der erneut vor Schmerzen schrie.  
Thomas kauerte sich in Embryostellung zusammen und gab erstickte Laute von sich. Er weinte bitterlich, in dem Wissen, Tom verärgert und enttäuscht zu haben.

Ein Schatten verdeckte das kalte Licht der Glühbirne; Thomas sah auf, direkt in die dunklen Augen von Riddle, der vor ihm kniete.   
"Der Dolch", flüsterte der Zauberer mit unendlich sanfter Stimme, "zeig mir den Schlangendolch mit den Runen!"  
Thomas schniefte lautstark, ergriff die Hand von Riddle und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen.

Noch immer fühlte sich sein Kopf merkwürdig leer an und er wusste nicht, welchen Dolch Tom gemeint hatte.  
Plötzlich erschien ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge - ganz klar und scharf, wie eine Eingebung.  
Speichel tropfte auf Thomas' Jacke, als er breit grinsend nickte. "Der Dolch! Natürlich! Er ist in meinem Tresor."

Angewidert sah Riddle Thomas nach.  
Er hoffte, den Dolch bald in seinen Händen halten zu können, um sich endlich dieses dümmlichen, dicken und sabbernden Muggels entledigen zu können.  
Doch der Dolch war wichtiger.  
Schon gestern Abend hatte er ein Bild der Waffe in Thomas' Gedanken gesehen. Ein Dolch, verziert mit Runen und Schlangen, der möglicherweise vor vielen Jahren in Salazar Slytherin's Besitz gewesen war.  
Vielleicht, Riddle stimmte in dieser Hinsicht mit Thomas' Meinung überein, konnte man den Dolch auf die Zeit zwischen 900 und 1100 datieren.  
Und wenn er Glück hatte, war er nicht nur zu Zeiten des großen Slytherin gefertigt worden, sondern von ihm persönlich!

Riddle folgte Thomas bis vor das Bildnis des Paradieses.  
Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, nahm die ausgestopfte Schlange zur Hand und lächelte. Ein wunderschönes Stück, bei dem er sich überlegte, es ebenfalls mitzunehmen.

Ein leises Klicken lenkte Riddle's Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tresor.  
Als sich Thomas umdrehte, hielt er ein grünes Stoffbündel mit silbernen Verzierungen in seinen zitternden Händen.

Zögernd nahm Riddle ihm das Paket ab, darauf bedacht, den dreckigen Muggel möglichst nicht noch einmal berühren zu müssen.  
Alleine das Schütteln der feuchten, schweißbedeckten Hand des Muggels, sei es auch nötig gewesen, hatte ihn Überwindung gekostet.

Als Riddle den Dolch von dem schützenden Stoff befreite, runzelte er die Stirn und ließ seinen Zauberstab einige Male über dem vermeintlich magischen Objekt kreisen.  
Ein rotes Glimmen breitete sich in seinen Irisringen aus.  
Wütend schleuderte er den Dolch gegen den Schreibtisch und zischte leise.

Thomas sah irritiert zu, wie _Tom _völlig die Fassung verlor. Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie sich sein Geist klärte  
_Tom_ wurde wieder zu Riddle, und kalte Furcht umklammerte Thomas' Herz.   
Er versuchte, sich die Situation und sein Verhalten zu erklären, versuchte zu ergründen, warum er Riddle plötzlich als Freund - als besten und einzigen Freund - betrachtet hatte.  
Nie war Thomas jemanden hörig gewesen, sogar als Kind hatte er immer seinen Willen gegenüber dem seiner Eltern versucht durchzusetzen.  
Doch diesem Jungen, Riddle, hätte er sein Leben gegeben, hätte er danach verlangt.  
Bei dem Versuch, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, erinnerte er sich verschwommen, dass Riddle ihm etwas verraten hatte.  
Etwas Wichtiges.

Ein Zauberer.

Riddle hatte gesagt, er wäre ein Zauberer.  
Er hatte die Eisentore vor dem Lager ohne Schlüssel geöffnet, nur mit einem Stab in seiner Hand.

"Es gibt keine Zauberer", wisperte er zu sich selbst, immer wieder, wie ein Mantra.  
Thomas hoffte, aus einem bösen Traum zu erwachen, doch als er hochblickte - direkt in Riddle's Augen - wusste er, dass er sterben würde.  
Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, den Blickkontakt zu brechen.  
Riddle stand ihm gegenüber, wie eine Schlange taxierte er ihn mit kalten, erbarmungslosen Blicken.

Riddle lächelte kalt, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte etwas.  
"Du glaubst nicht an Magie, Muggel?", fragte er leise und ließ den Zauberstab zwischen zwei Fingern baumeln.  
"Nein", erwiderte Thomas leise, "es gibt keine Magie. Keine Zauberer. Du kannst mir nichts anhaben mit deinem Hokuspokus."

Thomas zuckte zusammen, als Riddle laut auflachte.  
Ein grausames Lachen, das ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Riddle ging zum Schreibtisch, lehnte sich elegant dagegen und kreuzte die Beine. "Du glaubst nicht an Magie? Gut für dich, Muggel. Gut für mich, Muggel."  
Der Zauberstab, der vorher noch locker zwischen Riddle's Fingerspitzen gebaumelt hatte, beschrieb einen Halbkreis.

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Thomas' Augen, doch der heisere Schrei erstickte ungehört. 

Langsam ging Riddle auf Thomas zu, der erstickte Laute von sich gab und kraftlos gegen die Wand sackte.  
Blutspritzer säumten Aligheri's Paradies, als Riddle sich zu Thomas beugte und leise flüsterte: "Versuch nicht, an den kalten Stahl in deinem Hals zu glauben, Muggel. Vielleicht wird er dich dann auch nicht töten."

Riddle lachte Thomas ins Gesicht, ging zurück zum Schreibtisch und lehnte sich wieder seitlich gegen ihn.  
Er hoffte, der Muggel würde schnell sterben - nicht zu schnell - aber allzu viel Zeit sollte er sich nicht lassen, schließlich hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen.  
Zwar war der Dolch, von dem Riddle sich versprochen hatte, dass er ein Artefakt aus Salazar's Besitz war, nur ein gewöhnliches Objekt, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck.  
Nichts Magisches war an dem Dolch, es war nur eine Fälschung. Zwar eine Gute, dennoch nur eine Fälschung.  
Von Muggelhand gefertigt, würde er reichen, um diesem Muggel - und ein paar anderen - in der Nacht den rechten Weg zu weisen.  
Doch als Gefäß für ein Stück seiner Seele kamen nur echte Artefakte in Frage. Nur Objekte der Gründer waren würdig sich seiner Seelenfragmente anzunehmen und ihn, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Unsterblich werden lassen.  
Riddle seufzte und sah auf die große Standuhr neben der Tür.   
Sollte er nachhelfen - und sich dabei den Spaß verderben?  
Nein. Er beschloss, dass er genug Zeit hatte, um alle Facetten des süßen Todes eines Muggel genießen zu können.

Thomas röchelte, bekam keine Luft und starrte entsetzt auf die Blutlache, die sich auf dem schneeweißen Marmorboden ausbreitete.  
Seine Hände drückten schmerzhaft auf die Wunde an seinem Hals, Krämpfe schüttelten ihn, während das Blut durch seine Finger über sein weißes Hemd, auf seine Hose und den Boden floß.

Thomas sah verschwommen, dass er sich bewegte.

_Er. _

Thomas' Kräfte schwanden. Eine kalte Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und langsam kippte er zur Seite.  
Er spürte etwas Warmes. Warm und feucht. Sein Blut.

Das Letzte, das Thomas sah, war das kalte, erfreute Lächeln seines Mörders, der mit dunkeln Augen zusah, wie Thomas an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte.

Riddle schloss die Haustür hinter sich nicht.  
Er hatte einen Plan und dieser machte es nicht erforderlich, die Leiche zu verstecken.  
Wenn er erledigt hatte, was zu erledigen war und die besucht hatte, die ihn nicht einmal in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen erwartet hätten, würden sich die Muggel die Antworten selbst ausmalen.

Er griff in seine Manteltasche. Kurz verzog er angewidert das Gesicht, als er das Muggelblut an seiner Hand spürte. Das Blut an der Klinge des Dolches war noch warm.  
Wie dumm und beschränkt diese schwachen Kreaturen doch waren. 

Riddle lächelte. Sie machten es ihm manchmal _zu _einfach.


	3. III Die Hölle

**Titel: **Der Antiquitätenhändler  
**Autor:** Noctifer  
**Genre: **Drama   
**Hauptpersonen: **Tom Marvolo Riddle / Thomas Byrne  
**Rating: **P18  
**Warnings:** Characterdeath / Dark / Fear  
**Part:** 3 (von 3) Die Hölle

_**Gar zahlreich sind die Wesen, die es nimmt, **__**  
**__**Und ihre Zahl wächst an, bis einst der Veltro**__**  
**__**Zum qualenreichen Tode es bestimmt.**_  
_  
__Molti son si animali a cui's s'ammoglia, __  
__e piu saranno ancora, infin che 'l veltro__  
__verrà, che la farà morir con doglia. _  
_  
__(Hölle I. Gesang - I. Finsterer Wald)_

**Teil III. Die Hölle**

_Auszug aus der London Times, 07. Juli 1946 - einen Monat nach den Morden_  
_  
__Scotland Yard schließt Ermittlungen im Fall Byrne / Gilver ab_  
_  
__Die Ermittlungen um die mutmaßlichen Tötungsdelikte eines Londoner Familienvaters mit anschließendem Selbstmord wurden laut Scotland Yard eingestellt. _  
_  
__Vor einem Monat erschütterten vier blutige Funde London (wir berichteten) und versetzten die Stadt in Aufruhr. __  
__Wie ein Sprecher des Scotland Yard uns mitteilte, sind die Handlungsabläufe und Umstände des blutigen Dramas von den Experten des Scotland Yard rekonstruiert worden._  
_  
__Das Yard bestätigte John Gilver, der sich in seinem Haus nach den Morden scheinbar selbst richtete, als Täter.__  
__Die Spezialisten des Yard versuchten, den Tathergang anhand von Augenzeugenberichten und Spurenauswertung zu rekonstruieren:_

_  
__13.45 Uhr: John Gilver verlässt "Byrne's Antiquitäten" in der Piccadilly Street. Laut Aufzeichnungen von Thomas Byrne, seinem Arbeitgeber und späteren Opfer, hatte Gilver jeden Mittwoch, seit seiner Anstellung in den späten zwanziger Jahren, seinen freien Nachmittag. _  
_  
__14.00 Uhr: Ankunft bei seinem Haus in der Beatrice Street, dem späteren Tatort, in dem er mit seiner Frau Evelyn und der gemeinsamen Tochter Rose gelebt hatte. __  
__Nach Aussagen von Nachbarn und Freunden, die ihm an diesem Tag begegnet waren, verhielt sich John Gilver völlig normal._  
_  
__Zwischen 20.00 und 23.00 Uhr: Ungesehen verlässt Gilver sein Haus und kehrt zu seinem Arbeitsplatz in der Piccadilly Street zurück. __  
__Thomas Byrne, der, nach Aussage seiner Kollegen und Freunde, nie vor Mitternacht das Geschäft verlassen hatte, öffnete Gilver die Tür. _  
_  
__Streit zwischen Gilver und Byrne aus ungeklärten Gründen. __  
__Gilver ergreift einen Dolch, der von einer Kundin, die nicht genannt werden möchte, bei "Byrne's Antiquitäten" zur Restauration abgegeben wurde, und fügt Thomas Byrne eine tödliche Halswunde zu. __  
__Thomas Byrne starb, laut Aussage der pathologischen Gerichtsmedizin, einen qualvollen Tod, indem er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte.__  
__Die Spuren am Tatort und die Mutmaßungen des Yard, dass die selbe Waffe, die in Gilver's Haus gefunden wurde, für die anderen beiden Morde, sowie den Selbstmord, verwendet wurde, legen nahe, dass Gilver während Byrne's Todeskampf anwesend war. __  
__Fehlende Spuren einer etwaigen Hilfeleistung bzw. lebensrettenden Sofortmaßnahme, sowie Ausbleiben eines Notrufes bzw. Alarmierung der Nachtpolizei lassen die Ermittler darauf schliessen, dass Gilver sich seiner Taten völlig bewusst war. _  
_  
__Das Yard gibt an, dass laut Byrne's Inventurliste nur die Mordwaffe und sonst keine der, teils antiken und wertvollen, Gegenstände fehlen. __  
__Mrs. Teegard, Mister Byrne's Haushälterin, die auch drei Mal die Woche das Geschäftsgebäude gesäubert hatte, erwähnte jedoch, dass eine ausgestopfte Schlange, die sie seit Jahren in Mister Byrne's Büro glaubte gesehen zu haben, laut ihrem Eindruck fehlte. __  
__Mrs Teegard war es, die die Leiche von Mister Byrne in den frühen Morgenstunden des 08. Juni gefunden und die Polizei alarmiert hatte. __  
__Das Yard kann diese Aussage weder bestätigen noch wiederlegen, jedoch wurde keine ausgestopfte Schlange im oder um das Haus des mutmaßlichen Täters, oder auf dem Weg dorthin, gefunden. _  
_  
__Zwischen 21.00 und 02.00 Uhr: John Gilver betritt sein Haus in der Beatrice Street. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt können die Ermittler nur durch Vermutungen den folgenden Handlungsablauf ergänzen.__  
__Sicher ist, dass John Gilver mit seiner Frau Evelyn und der gemeinsamen Tochter Rose allein im Hause war und kein Raubmord in Frage kommt. __  
__Die Polizei musste am 08. Juni die verschlossene Tür aufbrechen und notierte in ihrem Bericht, dass alle Fenster, sowie der Hintereingang fest verschlossen und gut gesichert waren. _  
_  
__Die Leichen von Evelyn (39) und Rose Gilver (5) wurden neben John Gilver im Wohnzimmer des Hauses aufgefunden. __  
__Beide Frauen wiesen keinerlei Abwehrspuren auf. Evelyn starb durch massive innere Blutungen, verursacht durch einen einzelnen Stich in den Unterleib. Der Pathologe sagte aus, dass Evelyn unter Schmerzen dahinsiechend starb. __  
__Rose, die gemeinsame Tochter, starb durch einen Schnitt durch die Kehle, an dem sie, laut Angaben des Gerichtsmediziners, innerhalb einer Minute verblutete. _  
_  
__Anschliessend richtete sich John Gilver, durch einen längsseitigen Schnitt entlang des Armes über der Schlagader, selbst und verblutete neben der Leiche seiner Frau und mit seiner Tochter in den Armen. _  
_  
__Die Hintergründe bleiben weiterhin im Dunkeln._

Riddle warf die Muggelzeitung in eine Gosse am Straßenrand und lächelte.

Die Muggel hatten sehr gut kombiniert. Tatsächlich war es John, der seine Familie getötet hatte - aber nicht, ohne dass Riddle ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte.  
John hatte sich gewehrt, ja - vor allem als er seine Tochter hatte töten müssen.  
Fast hatte sich John's Geist aus Riddle's Umklammerung befreien können, doch letztendlich war auch er nur ein schwacher Muggel.  
Ein einziger, sauberer Schnitt setzte dem Leben des völlig verstörten Mädchens, das neben seiner sterbenden Mutter gekniet und seinem Vater weinend, mit großen Augen entgegen gesehen hatte, ein Ende.

Als John wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war, wieder Kontrolle über sich gehabt hatte, hatte er sein Kind in seine Arme gezogen und über ihre ehemals goldenen Locken, die jetzt, blutdurchtränkt, kupferfarben schimmerten, gestreichelt.  
Er hatte gejammert, geschrien, geweint und wollte mit dem Messer auf Riddle losgehen.

Der Magier hatte nur gelacht.

"War ich es, der sie getötet hat?", hatte Riddle gefragt und seine Hände gehoben, so dass John seine Handflächen hatte sehen können. "Klebt ihr Blut an meinen Händen, John?"

"Du hast mich gezwungen!", hatte der Muggel rasend vor Wut und Verzweiflung geschrien.

"Wirklich, John? Fragen wir Evelyn. Evelyn!", der Magier war auf Evelyn, die sterbend auf dem Läufer im Wohnzimmer gelegen hatte, zugetreten.

"WAGE ES NICHT, SIE ANZURÜHREN!"

Abwehrend hatte Riddle die Hände gehoben. "Ich habe ihr nichts getan, John. Oder Evelyn? Oder? Oh. Ich fürchte, sie kann nicht mehr antworten, John."

Der Muggel hatte ungläubig und verzweifelt zu seiner toten Frau, die in ihrem eigenen Blut und ihren Exkrementen - eine Begleiterscheinung des Versagens der Körperfunktionen - lag, gestarrt.

Riddle hatte kein Legilimens anwenden müssen, um zu erraten, was John in diesem Augenblick gedacht hatte.  
"Du hast deine Frau ermordet, John", hatte Riddle sanft geflüstert, "du hast deine Tochter ermordet. Was bleibt dir noch in dieser Welt?"

John hatte herzzerreissend geweint, ein wahrer Balsam für Riddle's Seele.  
Der Muggel hatte sich mit den Handrücken über das Gesicht gewischt, Tränen und Schleim hatten seine Hand überzogen, doch John hatte es nicht gekümmert.  
In seinen Augen hatte Riddle gesehen, dass John gewillt war, selbst den letzten Schritt zu gehen.  
Dann hatte er den Dolch, der im Blut seiner Tochter neben ihrer Leiche lag, genommen.

Mit fast kindlicher Neugier hatte Riddle den Muggel dabei beobachtet, wie er mit ruhiger Hand an seinen beiden Armen, je vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen, einen tiefen Schitt gezogen hatte.   
Dunkelrotes Blut war aus John's Wunden gequollen und hatte sich mit dem seiner Frau und seiner Tochter vermischt.

Als John seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte, hatte Riddle das Haus verlassen und die Tür, samt Vorhängekette, verschlossen.

Zwar hatte Riddle kein Gründerartefakt gefunden, doch wenigstens war er nicht untätig gewesen.  
Vier widerliche Kreaturen weniger, deren Rasse glaubte, über die Welt zu herrschen. Ausserdem hatte er einen Muggel von eigener Hand sterben gesehen und dabei das berauschende Gefühl absoluter Macht genossen - allein das hatte ihn für die vergeudete Zeit entschädigt.


End file.
